


When You See Me, When You Touch Me.

by TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga



Category: yoomin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Eating Disorder, Flexibility, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Starvation, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga/pseuds/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga
Summary: Jimin has been getting stressed and has stopped eating again. Suga is onto him. However after a confession all sorts of confessions come out and Suga want's to Jimin just how beautiful he is no matter his weight.





	When You See Me, When You Touch Me.

 Yoongi’s eyes wandered over Jimin beyond the throng of men around him. The others laughed and teased each other. But Jimin remained silent, smiling all demure and pushing his food around his plate with the chopsticks.

“You’re being really obvious.” Namajoon murmured to him and Yoongi shrugged him away as he touched his elbow.

“It’s not like that.”  

RapMon chuckled, deep and throaty. “Then what is it like?”

Suga didn’t take his eyes off Jimin across the table. He was packed in the corner next to Taehung and across from Kookie. The two were laughing with each other while Jimin stuck out like a sore thumb between, so gloomy. At least…Suga could see he was.

“Nama when is the last time you’ve seen Jiminnie eat?”

Namajoon frowned. “Huh…I dunno.” He paled as he put two and two together. “You think…again?”

“I think it happens when he’s nervous. And with all the American shit I think…I think its bothering him again, he’s pushing himself too hard.” The leader nodded. “You think you could get it out of him? A confession?”

“Think? I’m not gonna stop till I find out.”

There was a moment of thoughtful pause. “It really bothered you didn’t it?” Suga said nothing and Nama carried on. “When he collapsed. He scared you, didn’t he?”

Yoongi sighed. “I don’t like the thought of it. Of one of you struggling alone.”

“Because you had to?” Yoongi’s eyes dropped to his thumbs as they twiddled in his lap. “My parents loved me. But they never understood.”

“He has us Yoongi…and you. Between us all he’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Suddenly Jin noticed the two, huddled close in the corner. “Hey! What’s all the mysteriousness over there!” he called.

For the first time in a while, Jimin looked up. His eyes met with Yoongi’s. The elder turned his face away a slight flush to his cheeks. And of course, J-Hope would pick up on it.

“Yoongi Hyung is blushing!”

Jimin tilted his head softly at him. “Are you okay?” he rasped.

“I’m fine.”

RM took his chance to rescue Yoongi and by association, rescued Jimin too. “He was just telling me about a song he had been writing that’s all. He is quite protective of it. Its personal to him, that’s all right Hyung?”

“Ey? August D comeback? You thinking of leaving us Suga Hyung?” Kookie grinned.

Suga glanced at Jimin who’s face grew whiter at the idea. “No. I feel I should focus on my Bangtan boys.”

It touched Yoongi as a relief washed over Jimin’s face. If he was honest, he was unsure whether he would actually get a confession out of Jimin. But there was a need there, he seemed to have an attachment to Yoongi. Maybe Jimin would trust him enough for this.

/

Jimin looked so exhausted. They had all convened in Yoongi’s room, mainly because Hoseok knew how much Yoongi hated to share his personal space and he liked to wind him up. Suga stayed quite silent but this was nothing new and again as the others laughed and joked, Jimin was slumped slightly against the headboard half asleep. Suga watched his eyes close and his head droop, kept a close eye on him as his hair fell into his eyes

Unfortunately, Kookie had noticed too and giggling he began to poke Jimin’s cheeks, playfully.

“Hey, leave him.” Suga murmured to him he moved him back brushed Jimin’s hair out of his eyes. Kookie widened his in response.

“Why?” A beat and then Suga murmured. “I just think he’s very tired.”

V frowned. “But won’t he have to get up anyway? He’s in your bed.”

“It’s fine, I’ll take his bed.”

They all shared knowing looks. Suga scowled but sat guard by Jimin the entire night.

After a while they all trickled out, leaving Yoongi with Jimin, searching through his draws to find some stuff to take with him to the other room. He heard Minnie stir and huff behind him. The younger was being tangled up in his jacket, his shoulder twisted funny and his cheeks pink with warmth.

Suga dropped his things on the edge of the bed and moved over, tugging the jacket down to get it off Jimin.

There was a hand suddenly on his arm. The two crossed eyes, Jimin a mask of panic.

“No…no don’t take it off.”

“Why? You’re too warm. You can’t be comfortable.”

“My arms they look…” “They look what?”

Jimin flushed pink over his pretty cheeks. And bowed his head as he sat up.

“Minnie, what’s going on…”

“They looked too chubby.” He said softly clasping his hands on his lap. “I have been eating too many bad things during my breaks. I was getting too big.”

“Chim… you have never been fat, you do know that right?” The youngers lashes fluttered. “And even if you had, that doesn’t mean you have to punish yourself for.” He didn’t answer. He just finally let Yoongi take off his jacket, tugging it down his arms, gentle this time.

Something cold washed over Suga. He wasn’t painfully thin, but he was much thinner than he should be, his arms were getting so small, he couldn’t imagine what he would look like underneath that t-shirt.

Jimin could feel that gaze burn into him and he wrapped himself up in his arms. “Yoongi…please stop looking.”

Suga sighed and crawled onto the bed. He put his hands on Jimin’s knees. “Jimin.”

“I know…I know how I look. I-I never meant to do it again…I…” “Shh. Stop speaking…”

Yoongi pulled a trembling Jimin to his shoulder. Jimin went, to tired to protest even if he wanted to. Soon he was clinging to Yoongi, closing his eyes and letting himself melt in his arms.

 “Minne, remember when I told you of my past? The therapy, how alone I felt, that time on the bridge. Remember how sad you got?” Jimin nodded. “And remember you made me promise to talk with you when I felt myself getting sad or anxious? When demons come knocking.”

He nodded again, and his little hand clung to Sugar’s shirt. “Will you promise me the same, when you start to feel bad things? Then I can chase them away from you as well.”

There was a pause and then Suga felt him nod.

“Words, Chim.”

“Okay, Yes, I promise.”

Yoongi held out his little finger and Jimin laughed and curled his own around it in a silent contract.

“You didn’t eat dinner, did you?” Suga whispered.

“I-uh…No…”

“Let’s order you some chicken…”

They stayed in Yoongi’s room most of the night. Eating and talking. Yoongi fed Jimin food when he was too engrossed in the conversation. And when he’s rub his thighs because he was feeling guilty, Suga would take those hands and steady them and put them on his own legs.

The younger took a clump of rice from Yoongi. “Mm, you don’t have to do this you know.”

“I know I don’t.” He took another clump and held it to Jimin’s lips. He smiled and accepted it.

“You have softened so much Yoongi Hyung…”

“It was you that softened me.” “It was me?” “Yeah.” He set the containers aside and turned back to him. Jimin had a little sauce on his bottom lip. Suga caressed it away with his thumb. The younger gazed at him, long and intense and instinctively, Suga put thumb in his mouth, cleaning the sauce away.

He froze when he realised himself. Quickly, he tried to gloss the action over.

“Um…You can sleep here tonight if you are comfortable. I can sleep in your bed or on the floor.”

Jimin blinked his voice rough when he spoke. “Sleep next to me… on the bed. We’ve done it before. Remember?”

“O-Okay.”

The two undressed separately, one or the other shooting a shy glance the other way. Jimin was getting thin, it was true. But Yoongi would always think him beautiful. Suga slept in underwear alone. But he granted Jimin the respect of putting on a shirt and finding one for Jimin.

It was a strange feeling that coursed through Suga’s veins as he saw Jimin stood, clad in just his underwear and Yoongi’s shirt. It made him clammy, his palms sweating.

“Yoongi, you’re staring again? Am I really that bad?” he tugged on the hem of the shirt.

“N-no, it’s not that.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Suga blinked and turned away, climbing into bed and pulling back the covers back for the singer.

“Never mind. Come, rest with me.”

Jimin ran his fingers through his blonde hair and climbed in next to him, he buried his face in the pillows. It smelled of Suga and it was strangely intimate to him, to be surrounded in something so…Yoongi. He wondered if Suga would smell this sweet too. Jiminne rolled over and pressed his cheek to Suga’s chest.

“Jim-“

“You smell nice.”

Yoongi kept his arms in mid-air, fighting the urge to wrap Minnie up in them as the younger chuckled and rubbed his cheek against his chest.

“You’re weird.” Yoongi grumbled.  “The chicken went to your head.”

“Mm. Maybe it’s you’re scent. Making me crazy.” He chuckled.

Jimin kept his head nestled on Yoongi’s shoulder, then pulled the elder’s arms around him tight. “Hmm. This is comfortable. We should do this more often.”

“People would speak.” “They already speak.

Suga cocked his head, that was true. “It’s quite nice. Flattering, that they think you would like me in that way.”

“I think of it too from time to time...the thought makes me smile.  Me and you…”

“You think of me and you.”

Jimin swallowed and glanced up at him briefly. “Yeah, I have.”

“How so?”

A pause. “I think of us in every way.”

“Wha-what even…uh- the sexy way? With me?”

“Yes, oppa with you.”

“Wow.” Yoongi froze. “Chim I…” The younger shut him up. A gentle kiss to the lips, made Suga see white. He was sure, in that moment that he was dying. He was so sure he saw heaven. The white light getting brighter, so intense he was gladly drowning in it. He heard angel’s breath heavy in his ear. Or he assumed he did, when back on the ground, it was Jimin that could be heard. But it was matter of interpretation.

Then suddenly the lips were gone and Jimin was sitting up. Yoongi felt cold again.

“Chim.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Jimin turned to him, looked down at the man who was laid out, messy haired below him. His eyes were glassy, like he was dreaming and there was pinkness to his cheeks that was so pretty. Instinct took over and Minnie’s head was dipping down, plush lips against plush lips.

“Chimmie…”

“If you want me to stop…”

“Never. Fuck who would ever say no…”

Jimin swung his leg over Yoongi. “I don’t want you to hate me in the morning.”

“Jimin.” He caressed his cheek and Jimin leaned into it. “I could never, not you.”

Jimin leaned up sitting on Suga’s crotch, pulling a moan from his throat. “Am I so special?” He asked curiously.

Sugars fingers trickled down his neck, it drew shivers from Jimin. He rolled back his neck and closed his eyes “Yes…” Suga whispered.

The younger’s eyes opened slow, his pupils expanding like a pulsing heart-beat.  He pressed a little kiss to Suga’s lips and began to roll his hip, his ass grinding down against Yoongi’s crotch.

The men gasped together. Jimin looked down at him with hooded eyes as he ground down on him. His dancer hips were a blessing, an absolute blessing and Suga made a choked off sound and tangled his fingers in his own hair, tugging feeling for once, he was glad to give up control.

“You’re coming apart Hyung…”

“Fuck you.”

Jimin leaned down and kissed him slow…languid. “That’s up to you, _babe_.” He whispered.

Before he knew it, Jimin was on his back giggling as Suga lifted his shirt and kissed him. He worshipped his body inch by inch… all the way down to his ankles and leaving him a stuttering mess in his wake. Yoongi tugged his underwear.

“Can I see you here too?” he whispered.

Jimin nodded. “Yes please.”

Soon the underwear was off, down legs that were caressed and he tossed the boxers behind him, then, Suga was pushing his knees to his chest. Jimin breathed in a sharp breath as he was exposed to his bandmate. So exposed.

Suga looked up at him. “We can stop, right now… I promise.”

But Jimin was determined. “N-no. I want you. I want you Yoongi.”

Yoongi kissed his forehead and stared between his legs he pressed his cheek to his thigh and rubbed his pucker gently making Jimin buck up. Yoongi shushed him and held his thighs steady as he began to lick him nice and slow.

Jimin whimpered and cradled Suga’s head close.

“Yoongi…please keep doing that.”

Yoongi laughed soft against him and delved deeper, stroking his hips and moving his tongue so quickly, Jimin was quivering by the time he lifted his head. He gasped and pulled Suga into a hard kiss. The elder kissed him all over. His face and jaw.

Jimin’s eyes rolled back and Suga leaned up tugging his own shirt over his head. When he could see Jimin again he saw the younger wiggle shyly out of his own.

When he was out, his arms went to cover himself. “You don’t have to look… I’m just warm. When you make me feel like that I get so warm and flustered Yoon-”

“Chimmie, you are beautiful no matter how much you weigh. You being a little thinner than you should, it doesn’t thin my attraction.”

Jimin shook his head in utter disbelief. “God you’re just…kiss me.”

He did and Jimin reached down, his hands brushing Yoongi’s tummy and pushing under his underwear. He grabbed his cock and Suga thrust into his hand. “F-fuh…”

“Mmn, You’re so hard Yoongi…”

“Mnn.”

He pulled him out of his underwear and caressed him. Yoongi shivered scrambling with the bedside draw to retrieve the lube.

“Mm, Yoongi…have you used that on yourself.” He never stopped stroking him as he spoke.

“Yes I have…open your legs.”

Jimin moaned, let go of him and complied, hand running through his hair. Flexible as he was, Jimin was able to spread his legs into an almo st split and push his ass up so he was presented to Yoongi well.

“Perfect.” Suga uttered under his breath and Jimin smiled up at him. The man lubed up his fingers and every so gently pushed one in. And it made Jimin arch and cry to the gods.

Suga shushed him. “Try be quiet Jiminne…”

Jimin bit his thumb. “Mmn…”

It turned out to be harder than they thought, Jimin got louder with each finger he became almost uncontrollable and so…he seemed to bask in giving Yoongi the reigns. In the end, the rapper had to keep their mouths locked in a kiss so the rest would never hear them.

“My beautiful boy…you’re so gorgeous.” Suga whispered as he removed his fingers. Jimin shuddered and thrust his hips up pushing Yoongi’s hand from his mouth.

“Please… don’t stop. I need it. It feels so good.

“Shh it’s okay…breathe baby…” Suga pushed back his lover’s hair running his hands through the soft locks and Jimin relaxed under his hand, eyes closed as he took deep breaths. “That’s it…good boy.”

Jimin opened his eyes. “Say that again.”

“Good boy?”

“Again.”

Yoongi huffed a laugh and kissed the corner of his mouth. “My good boy. My best boy.”

“Hmm…that’s so fucking hot.” “Language Chim-Chim…”

Jimin shoved him with a grin. “Fuck you… in fact, fuck me.”

Yoongi chuckled and lick his cheek playfully, earning a whine as he pulled him up into his lap. Jimin pulled his cheeks apart and Suga groaned as he rubbed the tip between his cheeks.

“You tease me.” Jimin whined biting his lips and letting his teeth drag.

“And you take it like a good boy. Don’t you Chimmie?” his thumb tugged on his bottom lip as he pushed himself inside.

The singer’s head was thrown back. “Y-Yoon…hah~”

Yoongi bit down on his shoulder. “Fuck… my good boy.”

“God…fu-fuh...” Jimin kissed him passionate and used his hips to lift and drop himself down onto Suga. For a while it was just gasps and skin slapping against skin, the window steaming up and the bed softly creaking.

Suga kissed a new part of his body every few moments and made Jimin melt in his arms. He treated him precious, so precious…but not as if he was weak because of it. He treated him as if he were a little diamond. Something beautiful and special and strong, that he was terrified to lose in the creases of the sheets.

And to him, Suga was the moon, as strong, dark, and mysterious and a light that lit the world in its darkest hours. Jimin had never been more grateful to the universe than in this moment.

It was a long stream of “More.” And “Harder” and “Fuck yes…right there”’s.

Very soon Suga had ripped an orgasm from him that coursed through his body like an earthquake and as he arched and bowed, his entire world shifted for Yoongi. Yoongi too trembling ever by his side through the flurry of aftershocks.

They fell to their sides on the bed, sweaty, exhausted and their foreheads pressed close and grappling for each other. Suddenly Jimin was giggling, his face scrunched up adorably and Yoongi couldn’t help but smile to, wistful.

“Woah… that was…” he cut off covering carding his own hair with his fingers, breathless.

“Do you feel any better?” Suga asked gently, the back of his fingers brushing his cheek bone.

Jimin nodded. “A lot…I-I don’t know. For all I know, I might still be in the bad habits. But I don’t know…now you are…aware, now I’ve made you a promise, I feel…lighter, I guess.”

“Maybe it was never your body that was heavy, maybe it was your heart.”

Something in Jimin’s mind exploded, like a burst of stars and now the sky wasn’t just Suga. It was alight with so many beauties. If not, a little less important than his hyung, they were somewhere near as beautiful all together.

“What are we Yoongi.”

“We’re us.”

“Yeah…what does that mean?”

“I dunno. I love you?”

Jimin blinked. “How long?”

“I don’t know Jiminne. It feels like forever. Ever since I met you. You made me happier than I thought anyone could of.  And we met by chance too. What do they call that? Serendipity? I’ve always known I felt differently for you.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t expect you to say it back Jim-“

“I do…I love you. I never realised what it was until I thought I was going to die and all I wanted was you.” He whispered. Then he let out a laugh that Suga mirrored, kissing his nose. “This is crazy…how did this ever happen?”

“I don’t know. Are you glad for it?”

“God yes. I would have never thought…but it doesn’t make it any less…”

“Happy?”

“Mm, that.”

And Suga gave him one of those looks you see in movies. One of those looks that made you dissolve into a gooey puddle when you meet their eyes.

“When you look at me like that Hyung…will you touch me again? I love how you touch me.”

“Minnie, you’re sleepy.”

“So, give me a proper goodnight kiss…down there.”

He squeaked as Yoongi pinned him to the bed roughly and grinned up at his new lover. Suddenly Yoongi was serious.

“You’ll be okay Jiminne. You know?”

“I know.”

  



End file.
